


Hell to Pay

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, sorry about the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: There will be hell to pay for the one who stole him from her.





	Hell to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting this when I started. Sorry for the feels. Written for #MMFBingo18!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me use of her Grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: MMF G5: Natasha/Neville/xxDustNight #PopUpPrompt: Paris, Catacombs, Avada Kedavra, "I never wanted it to be this way."

To say the catacombs were creepy was a vast understatement. Natasha was used to this sort of thing, but Neville? No way. When he'd agreed to help out Natasha on this mission, he never expected them to end up in the catacombs of Paris. Would they even find their way out?

Neville had read stories of Muggles and magical alike who'd gotten lost or lost their minds down here. If it weren't for the fact that he didn't want his girlfriend out here on her own, Neville would have stayed home with his plants and cup of tea. But he'd promised to keep her safe, despite her protests, so that's what he would do.

All of a sudden, a masked wizard appeared in front of their path. Immediately, Natasha went on high alert, unholstering hr weapon and preparing to fire. Neville recognised the mask. "It's a Death Eater," he shouted, causing Natasha's attention to turn toward him for the briefest of seconds.

That was all it took for the wizard to make a decision. "Avada Kedavra!" the masked wizard shouted, taking advantage of Natasha's distraction. Obviously, he was sent to kill them.

The green light zoomed toward Natasha and Neville did the only thing he could. With one last anguished look at her face, he threw himself in front of the spell. It hit him dead in the chest, and he fell, lifeless, to the ground below. She never even had a chance to scream.

Furious, Natasha sent a round of bullets at the wizard, but he was already gone. Damn wizards and their ability to apparate. She stopped quickly, not wanting the damned things to ricochet off the decaying walls and hit her instead. There'd been enough death this night. Replacing the gun in her holster, she dropped to her knees and pulled Neville into her arms.

"I never wanted it to be this way," Natasha muttered, her eyes full of tears. Placing a kiss to his forehead, she knew she couldn't remain here. There was still a job to do, and it was worth more to her now. She held Neville's lifeless body for just one more second before resting him on the wet, dirty floor of the tunnel they were in.

Standing, Natasha wiped at her eyes and forced her feelings aside. There was hell to pay. Neville had saved her life, and now she would avenge him. Whoever that wizard was that killed her lover was going to pay. There was no doubting that. No one stole from the Black Widow.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
